Smurfette and Dracula
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: JJ is mortified by her Halloween costume...until she sees the others, and until she meets a handsome young vampire...


**A/N: This was written for the Halloween challenge on Chitchat on Author's Corner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

JJ walked slowly up Rossi's driveway. She wanted to delay her arrival at the front door for as long as possible, but also wanted to get out of the neighbours sight as soon as possible. The only way to fulfil both of those wishes was to dive into the front garden. Which was not going to be happening anytime soon.

She silently swore at herself for letting Morgan pick what she would wear to the Halloween party. Hopefully she had got him back good by making him dress up as Simba from The Lion King. Garcia, Emily, and Spencer had had to choose for each other, as did Hotch and Rossi.

Knocking on the door, JJ waited for someone to answer. After what felt like an eternity, Rossi opened the door. Dressed as Aladdin. JJ burst out laughing, making Rossi scowl.

"Shut up. Come in," he grumbled, opening the door. Suddenly, being dressed as a sexy Smurfette seemed much better in comparison to being almost sixty and having to dress as Aladdin.

Morgan had tried to convince JJ to paint herself blue, but she had flatly refused. In the end, she had opted to wear a long sleeved blue Skin shirt, and long Skin leggings, which were created like Morph suits, with the very short Smurfette dress over the top. Her hair was loose, with the trademark hat perched on top. She had a pair of white boots on over the leggings, and looked very much the part of a Smurfette.

Entering the lounge room, the urge to laugh returned.

Morgan wearing a lion costume, mane, tail and all. The costume was a full suit, and skin tight, which made it even more hilarious.

Rossi as Aladdin (which she had already seen).

Hotch as Harry Potter, scar, robes, and wand in tow.

Emily dressed as the stripper version of Minnie Mouse.

Garcia dressed as Galinda, her dress trailing about two metres behind her wherever she walked.

But the one person who caught JJ's eye was Spencer. He was stood in the corner, leaning casually against the wall. Dressed as Dracula. And a handsome Dracula at that.

"JJ, you - actually don't look as ridiculous as me," Morgan groaned, dropping his head to his hands. JJ laughed when the mane flopped over, hiding his face.

"At least you're not dressed as Minnie the prostitute!" Emily exclaimed, glaring at Hotch, who grinned.

"Hotch, remind me to call you Harry from now on," JJ teased.

"Do it, and see what happens," Hotch threatened.

"I'm going to go find my monkey," Rossi mumbled as he left the room to avoid the arguing, making everyone laugh. Once everyone had returned to what they were doing, JJ walked over to Spencer.

"Good evening Dracula," she said softly, smiling.

"You l-look very nice tonight," Spencer commented, trying to keep his eyes from wandering down to the hem of the dress.

"Thank you. Might I say, Spence, you make a _very_ handsome Dracula," JJ added. Spencer blushed, even under the pale face paint he had on.

"You make a very cute Smurf," he said suddenly, blushing furiously. JJ smiled, that warm, fuzzy feeling filling her insides.

"You're so sweet, Spence," she replied, looking up into his eyes. That did it. She just wanted to kiss him now. The pale face paint made his eyes that much darker, and that much sexier. She couldn't kiss him. Not here. Why was the urge so strong? Not here, not here, not he-

Spencer was surprised when he suddenly felt JJ's lips crashing down onto his. She kissed him softly, giving him time to come to terms with what she had just done. His hands went around her waist, and he kissed her back just as softly.

Emily nudged Garcia, who turned around and almost squealed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She whispered repeatedly. Hotch's lips were twitching, fighting off a smile. Rossi had returned with a stuffed monkey slung over his shoulder, which made them all laugh, and was now staring incredulously at the best friends turned romantic partners in the corner. Emily and Morgan were exchanging bills out of everyone else's sight.

JJ pulled away, an innocent smile on her face.

"Sorry if I was a bit...forward," she said softly.

"If that's forward, you can be forward with me anytime," Spencer replied softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

xxx

During dinner, they sat together. During _The Haunting in Connecticut_, JJ curled into his side, hiding her face on his shoulder during the really scary parts.

When she got slightly tipsy, Spencer drove her home. And kissed her goodnight at the door.

JJ was glad she had dressed as a Smurf. It had certainly paid off in building the next chapter of her life.

**A/N: Short, and kind of rushed, I know. I'm still getting used to typing with a deadline.**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


End file.
